


А можешь

by Rubiks_Cube



Category: Real Person Fiction, X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: AU, M/M, OOC, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 23:54:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2407538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubiks_Cube/pseuds/Rubiks_Cube
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>однажды на парковке Джеймс задевает своим авто мотоцикл</p>
            </blockquote>





	А можешь

Не то, чтобы Макэвой плохо водил, а даже скорее вполне недурственно, терпения правда имел в строго ограниченных количествах: подрезали на дороге - будет ругаться долго и эмоционально, пускай себе под нос, зато от всего сердца; не завелась машина - станцует вокруг целый танец сожаления и разочарования, с эффектной жестикуляцией и отбитыми об колеса кроссовками. Но в остальном - полторы недоаварии за семилетний-то стаж и не вследствие везения - показатель более, чем оптимистичный. Но сегодня отчего-то все идет не так. В момент, когда он сдает задом на крошечной парковке при заправке, вдруг слышится противный скрежещущий звук, затем гулкий удар, а когда Джеймс кубарем выкатывается из авто - еще и оживленный мат стоящих неподалеку дальнобоев. "Твою мать", - не удержать руку, рвущую с головы порядочный клок волос, - "мотоцикл". Да еще какой! Большой, блестящий до рези в глазах, но лежащий на боку - такой беззащитный, растерявший всю свою нарочитую агрессивность. "Ага, сейчас ТЫ тут будешь беззащитный", - мрачно думает про себя Джеймс, и взгляд, словно в насмешку выхватывает его потрепанный жизнью, пузырящийся ржавчиной Гольф, тот печально кажет в ответ свеженькую царапину. "На запчасти разберу!", - бесится Макэвой (хотя больше это состояния похоже на панику), и когда на его плечо тяжело опускается чья-то рука, едва не подпрыгивает от ужаса. У хозяина мотоцикла квадратная челюсть и глаза цвета хромированной стали, а кожанка в плечах топорщится так, что закрадывается подозрение - не прячет ли ее владелец там косую сажень. "Пздц", - задушенным шепотом сообщает сознание и отключается. Заранее начинают ныть лицо и почки.  
\- Твоя работа? – для проформы уточняет парень, хотя и дураку понятно: вот машина - дверь нараспашку, вот белый, как полотно Джеймс, и даже ключи с издевающимся брелоком Фольксваген в руке – для особо недоверчивых. "Это не я", "сам не знаю, как это вышло", "это не то, что ты думаешь", - семафорит в голове откровенная чушь. Вслух Макэвой только нервно икает и косит глазом на ладонь на плече - расплата мерещится в каждом шорохе.   
\- Хреново, - вздыхает мотовладелец, вводя этим Джеймса в состояние, близкое к обмороку. – Подниму, подстрахуешь?   
Горе-автомобилист хлопает глазами, пялится в ответ обалдело и всячески пребывает в прострации, но стоит байкеру вопросительно выгнуть бровь, в темпе отмирает и трясет головой аки китайский болванчик. Что там было про подстраховать? Он не успевает даже толком разглядеть, как так выходит - незнакомец приседает спиной к моту, прислоняясь к седлу бедрами, одной рукой цепляется за руль, другой – где-то над задним колесом, упирается широко расставленными ногами и хоп! кажущаяся неподъемной металлическая туша уже снова стоит на подножке.  
\- Охуеть, - непроизвольно выдыхает Макэвой, - не знал, что его можно поднять в одиночку.  
Парень в ответ смотрит удивленно и совсем не зло:  
\- Таким способом его даже ты поднять сможешь.  
\- Да ладно!   
Джеймс без обид пропускает мимо ушей это "даже ты", чего уж греха таить – по комплекции ему до незнакомца, как до Стамбула на карачках.   
\- Что, уроним еще раз? – с любопытством отзывается тот, и Макэвой вдруг опоминается, начиная скоропостижно краснеть. Ему кажется, или взгляд мотоциклиста при этом становится только любопытнее?  
\- Как я могу… возместить ущерб? - мямлит он неловко.  
\- А никак, - усмехается байкер и с явным сочувствием смотрит на Гольфик.   
"Странно, что не на свой дорогущий мот", - обреченно размышляет Джеймс. "Никак" в его понимании – астрономическая сумма, на порядок превышающая стоимость собственной никчемной жизни.   
Видимо, разглядев отголоски этих мыслей у Джеймса на лице, парень ободряюще хлопает его по плечу, отчего компактного Макэвоя мотает в сторону, как тряпичное чучелко:  
\- "Никак" равняется "ничему". Прекращай умирать, а то у тебя вид, словно ты сейчас сердечный приступ схватишь.   
Макэвой только сейчас отдает себе отчет, как его вообще трясет: сердце колотится, словно заполошное, а ладони мокрые и дрожат.  
\- Курить есть? – спрашивает он, хотя бросил года два назад.  
Мотоциклист вытаскивает из кармана пачку и отчего-то выглядит при этом виновато. Джеймс ему, понимаешь, мотоцикл уронил, а человек-терминатор смотрит на него с таким странным выражением. Мир явно и бесповоротно сошел с ума. Зато никотиновый привкус на языке во все времена один и тот же, и голова моментально отправляется в заплыв.  
\- Может, я тебя хотя бы пивом угощу? - роняет Макэвой, чтобы хоть чем-то себя отвлечь от разглядывания прикуривающих сигарету рук напротив. Впрочем, тут же до него доходит вся нелепость его предложения, и от пережитого да навалившегося разбирает истерический смех.   
Парень с пониманием ждет, пока его отпустит, и внезапно кивает:  
\- А можешь и угостить.   
Джеймс поднимает на него глаза и молча затягивается посильнее. А парень-то охуенно прекрасен. Ввиду своей позорной паники Макэвой напрочь упустил, что смотреть на таких, как он, пострашнее, чем вляпать в долги или больницу, и стонет про себя: "Лучше б убил".   
\- Майкл, - протягивает руку байкер.  
\- Джеймс, - пожимает ее Макэвой. – А как мы будем пить пиво, если оба за рулем?  
Тот неопределенно махает рукой:  
\- Доедем до города, а там разберемся. У меня на примете есть отличный бар.  
\- Ладно, - заторможено кивает Джеймс, - тогда езжай вперед, я за тобой.   
  
Под конец вечера оба они порядочно пьяны. Точнее Макэвой пьян совершенно, и не ясно от чего больше: то ли от традиционного Стаута, то ли от того, что, как заядлый автомобилист, толком не умеет пить, то ли от Майкловых сигарет, то ли от его ладони, периодически соскальзывающей на Джеймсово колено. Сам байкер только выглядит под шофе, но Макэвой-то знает – ему, чтобы быть таким "датым", нужно минимум в два раза больше. И от осознания этого факта только пьянее.   
\- Ты меня спаиваешь, Майкл? – смотрит он на человека, который по какой-то чудесной случайности не убил его за порчу классного мотоцикла.   
Тот отвечает беззаботной улыбкой, но черти в его глазах вытворяют такое, что сомнений в справедливости предположения ноль.   
\- А ты зачем это делаешь? – не угомониться Джеймсу.   
Он искренне не может поверить в вероятность своей привлекательности, но отказываться даже от такой мифической удачи не собирается. Укладывает тяжелую голову на изгиб локтя и бросает оттуда смеющиеся расфокусированные взгляды.   
Майкл с нарочитой расслабленностью оглядывается по сторонам и одним плавным литым движением оказывается губами прямо у Джеймсова уха, его рука под столом уже настолько выше колена, что от перекрывающего жара трудно дышать.  
\- Да вот хотел пригласить тебя на завтрак, но пока подбирал слова, ты успел надраться.  
Макэвою бы возмутиться беспардонному наговору, но вместо этого он целиком и полностью поглощен ощущением нависающего над ним крепкого тела, его запахом, не говоря уже об вконец потерявшей совесть руке, скользящей кончиками пальцев под футболкой над ремнем джинсов.   
\- А можешь и пригласить, - хрипло бормочет Джеймс, у него уже от возбуждения плывут круги перед глазами. Он думал, что закрыв их, облегчит себе участь, но в темноте один на один с прикосновениями совсем атас и кранты. Особенно, когда чужая щетина легко и невзначай проезжается то по скуле, то под подбородком. – Но сначала мне нужно на воздух.   
Макэвой резко встает и, пошатываясь, пытается влезть в ускользающий карман джинсов за деньгами. Поднявшийся следом Майкл, набрасывает ему на плечи его же куртку и разворачивает в сторону выхода - иди, мол. Джеймс поначалу хмурится - что за херня - они же договаривались, он угощает. Но байкер уже отходит в сторону барной стойки, и для изрядно набравшегося Макэвоя он слишком быстр и решителен.   
Майкл застает его на улице наглаживающим вмятину на боку припаркованного у тротуара мота.   
\- Забудь уже, - выдыхает Джеймсу в висок и приобнимает за плечи.   
\- Не могу, - бурчит тот, - вы оба такие красивые, но ему досталась травма, а тебе – я, и это как-то… - он умолкает, не договорив.  
\- Второе не произошло бы без первого, - улыбается Майкл. Он весь вечер сверкает этой своей чеширской улыбкой направо и налево, и Макэвой не может понять, откуда он взялся такой распрекрасный на его лохматую голову.  
\- Есть хочу, - задумчиво роняет он.   
\- Значит будет не завтрак, а ужин, - легко соглашается мотоциклист. – В кафе или домой?  
Макэвой аж жмурится от этого ласкового "домой" и естественно выбирает именно его.  
  
Майкл ему как-нибудь потом расскажет, что тот задел его мотоцикл не случайно, а потому что он сам его так поставил. Впрочем, к этому времени Джеймс уже давно сложит все странности да совпадения и за едва не схваченный сердечный приступ будет совсем не в обиде. Так изобретательно его еще никогда не клеили.


End file.
